


Nothing In Common

by kateyes085



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron wasn’t sure exactly what had gotten into Nasir, but he kinda liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing In Common

~*~

Agron was not exactly sure what he had done to incur Nasir's wrath, but the other boy was bearing down on him.  The gangly sophomore pushes his wire-rimmed glasses more securely back up on his nose and hunches his six-foot frame into his two sizes too big clothing while he tries to disappear into his locker.  He fumbles and drops his backpack; his calculus and physics books thudding loudly in the hallway, now cleared of most of the other students leaving for the day.  "Damn it," he mutters crouching down to gather it up frantically trying to think what he had done to anger the resident bad boy.  Did he scratch the paint on his motorcycle?  _No_.  Make eye contact?  _No_.  Breathe within one hundred yards of him? _No_.  He could try to run, but why tempt fate, he would only end up sprawled out on the hard tiled hallway floor.  Agron stood and accepted whatever his punishment was to be. 

"You're Agron, right?" Nasir asks crossing his arms across his chest making the leather of his jacket creak.  He glares at the pack of gaggling cheerleaders as they passed by.  When they were gone, he turns back to Agron who is standing like a deer caught in the headlights bracing for impact.  Nasir waits and stares at Agron waiting for his response.  His eyes are friendly and eager but his body language is solid and confrontational.

Agron jerks in response clearing his throat and readjusting his glasses again, "Uh … yeah, yes … can I … help you?" he squeaks.

Nasir scratches the back of his neck and stares at the floor; a slight blush tinges his cheekbones, "I wanted to know if you needed a ride," he says not quite meeting Agron's eyes. 

"A-a ride? Oh! I, uh, jeez … the science club is meeting in like twenty minutes …," Agron tells him. 

"Oh," Nasir mutters staring at Agron's shoulder versus meeting his eyes.  "Alright then, see ya' around then Agron," he says frigidly before his back stiffens and he turns to leave. 

Agron will never know why he does it but his arm snaps out and grabs Nasir's elbow, the thick, heavy leather of the jacket crinkling beneath his fingers.  Nasir turns back and scowls at Agron's hand, which he promptly jerks it back as if burned, and cringes, "I could skip it?"  Nasir's face softens with a little smile and he nods.  "Okay!" Agron's grin exposing his dimples, which make Nasir smile widen. 

Agron grabs his backpack and whatever he will need for tonight.  Nasir patiently waits for him with his fists stuffed into his jeans, rocking back and forth on his heals.  When he is together, Nasir asks, "Ready?" and he nods his response.  Nasir turns and walks towards the entrance to the student parking lot.  Agron scrambles to follow behind him, sneakers skidding on the glossy linoleum. 

Nasir leads him to his all black Japanese something or other motorcycle.  Agron had always thought it was sleek and gorgeous whenever he saw Nasir pull into the parking lot.  He just stands in awe of the machine.  "Here," Nasir grunts at him pressing a helmet into his chest that he had pulled out from the side compartment before he straddles the bike and turns it on.  The imposing machine roars to life. 

Agron juggles the helmet and his backpack before he has the later secured to his back.  He pulls the helmet on and swings his leg over the saddle.  He is not sure where to put his hands so he rests them gingerly on Nasir's hips.  Nasir turns back and says "Hold on," in a muffled voice from behind the helmet.  The bike jerks into motion and Agron's arms flail about as he is jerked back from the force of it.  He hastily scrambles forward and wraps his arms around Nasir's middle, pressing against his back; their bodies pressed forward towards the handlebars. 

Nasir turns out into traffic and Agron focuses on the feel of freedom that the speed of everything passing them provides; the thrill of the speed, the power of the machine underneath him.  Before he knows it, they are pulling up in front of his house.  Absently, he wonders how Nasir knew where he lived.  He dismounts and pulls off the helmet.  He smiles widely, "Thanks for the ride," he says feeling awkward having to talk so loud above the engine's motor.

Nasir grins behind his helmet, "Did you like it?"

"I loved it!" he blurts out and blushes when Nasir's eyes crinkle from his laugh. 

Agron hands the helmet back to Nasir who puts it back into the side compartment he pulled it from, "If you want, I can pick you up tomorrow?"  His stomach flips when Nasir turns to stare intently up into Agron's clear blue eyes with his deep brown ones.  Agron smiles crookedly and nods.  "Eight thirty?" he asks and Agron just nods again his crooked grin turning goofy, he is just positive.  Nasir gives a half salute-wave to Agron and pulls back into traffic.  Agron stands there waving absently well past Nasir turning the corner and driving off.

Agron wasn’t sure exactly what had gotten into Nasir, but he kinda liked it.

~*~

Duro and his mother stare in shock when Agron came tripping down the stairs earlier than usual and without threat of a freezing bucket of water on his head.  He grabs a handful of prepared waffles, stuffs them in his mouth and chugging some orange juice before he runs out the backdoor yelling bye over his shoulder.  They look at each other and race to the side window overlooking the driveway.  "Who is that?" Saxa asks Duro noting the dark haired boy standing at the end of their driveway. 

"I think that's Nasir?" he says pressing his nose against the window.

She flips her side of the curtain closed, "The boy that rides around town in that deathtrap?" she questions.  Duro nods mashing his nose back and forth on the window as he watches his brother run down and meet Nasir. 

"Hey Agron," Nasir greets Agron setting the engine to idle before he reaches back and hands the helmet to him.

"Hi!" he answers putting it on and strapping it tight.  He readjusts his backpack, straddles the saddle again, wraps his arms tightly around Nasir's waist, and loses himself in the thrill of the ride again. 

When they get to school, Agron hands the helmet back to Nasir, "Uh, Nasir?" he asks.  Nasir answers with a questioning sound and a tilt of his head.  "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this?" Nasir snaps, "Oh yeah right, I can't just want to hangout.  I must have something planned," he hisses acidly, knuckles that grip the helmet whitening.  His eyes are like ice and the brief angry flash falls behind a stone wall. 

"Nasir, that's not what I …," Agron tries to explain.

"I couldn’t just want to get to know you or anything could I?" he barks.  "Ya' know, I'm not what people think I am," he finishes darkly before slamming Agron's helmet into the side compartment, his on his head and guns his bike towards the entrance nearly running over a couple of students walking up to the school.

Agron stands in gaping stunned silence.  What the hell just happened?

~*~

 


End file.
